Nami
Nami (ナミ, Nami), noto come sia Nami Navigator (航海士のナミ, Kōkaishi no Nami) e Cat Burglar Nami (泥棒猫ナミ, Dorobo Neko Nami) è un pirata e il navigatore della Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia. Lei è ufficialmente il terzo membro dell'equipaggio dopo aver sconfitto Arlong, e la seconda di aderire. Si tradisce per breve tempo l'equipaggio durante il da qualche parte in Phantom Lord Arc e si ricongiunge alla fine del Arc Arlong dopo le sue intenzioni passate e veri sono rivelate. Lei ha una taglia di 16.000.000 bacche. Appearance :Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Akemi Okamura (Japanese) Nami is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl with orange hair, light brown eyes, and, like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a blue tattoo (black in the manga) on her left shoulder which represents tangerine and pinwheels (an homage to both Bellemère and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her height is 169 cm. (5' 6½”), age is 18, and birthday is July 3rd. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bellemère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Grand Compass, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. After the Arlong Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. After the two year timeskip, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts has also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Oddly, her face is look younger: with her eyes bigger, droopier, and placed lower on her face. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. Her age after timeskip is 20 years old. When they arrived in the New World, after bathing, Nami changed in to a Criminal brand bikini top with the same pair of jeans. She also tied her hair back. When on the cold side of Punk Hazard, Sanji gave her his jacket to stay warm. Gallery File:Nami_dress_first_episode.png|Nami's ballroom gown from Episode 3. File:Nami_second_outfit_first_episode.png|Nami's pirate outfit from Episode 3. File:Nami1.png|Nami's regular outfit (without the Grand Compass). File:Nami_feliç.png|Nami's impression when first meeting Luffy. File:Nami_Anime_Pre_Timeskip_Infobox.png|Nami's introduction as seen in Chapter 516. File:Nami_baratie.jpg|Nami's outfit in the Baratie Arc. File:Nami_ArlongPark.jpg|Nami's outfit in the Arlong Arc. File:Nami_scar.jpg|Nami's self inflicted scar. File:Nami_rougetown.jpg|Nami's outfit in the Rougetown Arc. File:Nami_Warship.jpg|Nami's attire in the Warship Island Arc. File:Nami_Special_3_Outfit.png|Nami's outfit in Drum Island, Ocean's Dream, Foxy's Return arcs and Protect! The Last Great Performance. File:Namis_Alabasta_1.png|Nami's attire in the Alabasta Arc. File:Nami_jaya.jpg|Nami's outfit in the Jaya Arc. File:Nami_Jaya.png|Nami's Jaya outfit seen in one of the Fairy One Piece Tail endings. File:Nami1.jpg|Nami's shirt during the Skypiea Arc. File:Nami_Anime_Skypeia_Infobox.png|thumb]] File:Nami_G8.png|Nami's Navy janitor outfit during the G-8 Arc. File:Nami_cheerleader.jpg|Nami's cheerleading outfit during the Davy Back Fight Arc. File:Nami_TVS2.jpg|Nami's attire and wearing Luffy's hat in the second episode special Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream!. File:Nami_TVS3.jpg|Nami's attire in the third episode special, Protect! The Last Great Performance. File:M7-Nami-Kleidung-2.jpg|Nami's second outfit in The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle. File:M7-Nami-Kleidung-3.jpg|Nami's third outfit in The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle. File:Nami_ohne_Tattoo.png|Nami's outfit before the Water 7 Arc. File:NamiW7.jpg|Nami's first outfit during the Water 7 Arc. File:Nami_W7_2.png|Nami's second outfit during the Water 7 Arc. File:Nami_EL.png|Nami's outfit in the Enies Lobby Arc. File:Nami_Awa.png|Nami after being affected by the Golden Hour power. File:596546.jpg|Nami's outfit during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. File:Nami_W7_3.jpg|Nanmi's second outfit during the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. File:Nami_Thriller_Bark.png|Nami's first attire in the Thriller Bar Arc. File:Nami_Brautkleid.png|Nami's third attire and wedding dress during the Thriller Bark Arc. File:Namithriller2.png|Nami's fourth attire in the Thriller Bark Arc. File:Littleeastnami.png|Nami's outfit during the Little East Blue Arc. File:NamiSW0.jpg|Nami's first outfit in Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Strong World. File:NamiSW1.jpg|Nami's second outfit in Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Strong World. File:Nami_Movie10_3.png|Nami's third outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World. File:Nami_Strong_World_D.png|Nami's fifth outfit in One Piece Film: Strong World. File:Nami_Spa_Island.png|Nami's outfit during the Spa Island Arc. File:Nami_SA.jpg|Nami's aoutfit in the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. File:Nami_Weatheria.png|Nami in Weatheria. File:Namibossluffy.png|Nami's appearance in a feudal Japan-like world. File:Namimusou.jpg|Nami in Fairy One Piece Tail: Wizard Pirate Warriors. File:NAMIKR~1.PNG|Nami after 2-year timeskip (In black and white manga). File:Nami_2YL.jpg|Nami's apperance after the two year timeskip. File:Nami_MI.png|Nami's outfit with a belt during most of the Merman Island Arc. File:Vlcsnap-2203836.png|Nami overjoyed. File:Vlcsnami-207351.png|Nami's capability of lifting (despite her average human strength). File:Nami_bikini_criminal.png|Nami's second outfit during the Merman Island Arc. File:Nami_Criminal_Bra.png|Nami's second Merman Island outfit part 2. File:Nami_Criminal_FMI.png|Nami's second Merman Island outfit part 3. File:Zarc-nami.png|Nami's outfit in the Z's Ambition Arc. File:Glorious_Island_Nami_Sunbathing.png|Nami sunbathing. File:EOL_nami1.jpg|Nami's outfit in Episode of Luffy. File:Nami_shirt.png|Nami's first outfit during the Punk Hazard Arc. File:2yearNamiInfobox.png|Nami's main outfit in the Punk Hazard Arc. File:016.jpg|Sanji in Nami's body during the Punk Hazard Arc. File:Commission_belly_belly_nami_by_axel_rosered.png|Nami stuffed after a party at Punk Hazard. Personality Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue, the first being Ben Beckman of the Red-Haired Pirates and the 2nd being Captain Kuro, captain of the Black Cat Pirates. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as nothing but bad people after losing someone close to her, only changing her mind after she met Luffy. Before her view changed on pirates, she was perfectly fine with giving Luffy up captive to Buggy, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. She also dismissed the Cursed Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Chop-Chop Fruit in action. Nami is greedy and will do anything for money, accepting any challenge that comes along. Her love of money stems from her childhood, where she lived a poor life and was often upset at having little wealth despite the love of her adopted mother. While she will send in Luffy and the rest of the crew to meet the demand, the one thing she will not do is sell out a comrade; no matter what the sum. She has several times put her own crewmates in debt over trivial matters (like Luffy for tearing her coat and Zolo for borrowing 100,000 berries only not to spend it and return it later), her usual charge for repaying the debt being 300% interest, and will often bring up these debts in order to get someone to do something for her. She takes control of the amount of money the crew spends, ever aware of the crews spending habits (such as Luffy's desire to spend all they have on meat) and tries her hardest to avoid it getting spent all at once. To this end, she is in complete horror whenever the rest of the crew wastes money or passes up an opportunity to get it. She is loyal to her money, but no matter how much she denies it, her loyalty to her nakama comes first as seen when she decided to give up her agreed 1,000,000,000 berry deal with Igaram for protecting Vivi for Vivi's sake after Baroque Works was beaten (although she was upset about it and complained later), as well as willingly giving treasure to Lola and preparing to spend 200,000,000 berries worth of treasure (which they stole from Thriller Bark) to rescue Camie from slavery. Nami is very bossy and is usually ordering everyone around, including Luffy, despite not being the captain herself. Nami's main concern when she is in trouble is herself first and usually has other members do her fighting, resulting in her fighting in fewer fights. She is a coward, though not on the same level as Usopp; her cowardice has more to do with survival. She is aware of dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. Warlords of the Sea) than most of her crew, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Navy Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the World Emperors). She can be devilish at times and won't think twice about ditching the others to save her own life. She has been known to stand her ground against anyone hurting her comrades, abandoning her otherwise normal routine of trying to stay out of harm's way.The best example came from her survival of Eneru's game which left her as the only fighter standing besides him, she agreed to board his ship and go to his promised land out of fear after seeing all the strong fighters lose the game, but later after hearing his plans that would forsake the sky island, she soon turns on him. After the timeskip Nami seems less violent, such as when Luffy and Zolo nearly broke the coating on the ship it was Usopp and Chopper who scolded them for their reckless behavior and not Nami. However, in return for her lesser sympathetic personality traits, she is also one of the more compassionate crew members who is fast to show sympathy when hearing sad things about other people, and as she showed during the incident with Hatchan, she is willing to forgive even people who have hurt her for many years. She is easily one of the Straw Hat's most emotional members, she cries easily and she shows much understanding of and insight into feelings. This often makes her good to comfort her friends (though she has also done the opposite to comically effect), as shown during the crew's discussion on about whether Usopp should return or not, she insisted that Usopp should return. Nami also has an obsession with fashion, as she is never seen wearing the same clothes. This was not present at the beginning and started after the Captain Kuro arc. When Nami goes shopping, she sometimes goes to exquisite boutiques and tries on many things, just to leave stating that she is searching for something more casual. She doesn't seem to have much modesty as she sometimes wears rather skimpy clothing and allows people to take photos of her wearing very little, such as swimsuits (as long as they pay). After the two year timeskip, she doesn't over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations since the crew reunited, though is still prone to panic in the face of imminent danger (both shown during the descent to Mermen Island). She also has been developing a high stamina for drinking since the begining of the sereies and during celebrations and can drink as much(or more) than the rest of the crew. In fact, during the two year timeskip she has shown to be able to drink even more than previous. During the Punk Hazard Arc, Nami is shown to have a soft side for children. When she and the others are fleeing through the Biscuits Room, the giant kids that occupy it ask her to save them. She then stops and adds that she cannot turn her back on crying kids when they are asking to be saved. Relationships Friends/Allies *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook *Fairy Tail *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza Family *Bellemère (adoptive mother; desceased) *Nojiko (adoptive sister) *unnamed parents, (desceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies *Arlong Pirates **Arlong Abilities and Powers Being the assigned navigator of the Straw Hat Crew, Nami is responsible for evaluating the directions of which the ship goes as they sail further into the sea. Nami also tends to act as the crew's de facto treasurer. Throughout most of the series up to the Alabasta arc, Nami was not as skilled in combat as most of her crew; she does not have superhuman strength, nor does she have formal training in any fighting style, although she was shown in the Water 7 arc to have decent agility, being able to jump over a gate and between rooftops. As a result, she remained a supporting member of the crew rather than a main fighter. Before acquiring the Weather Forcer and its upgrades, she possessed moderate skill with a Bo staff which she used for self-defense. However, she was often outmatched by the monstrous foes they met at sea, and typically manipulated one of her crewmates to fight in her place or fled when the situation turned dangerous. With the Weather Forcer, this habit slowly began to disappear. Nami also appears to have some skilled rope work being able to tie up and capture Luffy from behind. After the two year timeskip however, Nami is shown to have increased greatly in both her usage of the Weather Forcer, as well as her physical abilities. An example of this is when she detected being snuck up on by a Mermen, and further managed to deflect a powerful blow from his blades, despite the characteristic strength of mermen; on average 10 times that of a human. Navigation and Cartography Expertise Nami is a highly skilled navigator as well as a talented cartographer, to the point where Arlong considered her skills on par with the mermen "superiority" since they were superior to any mermen's. When Luffy destroys her room at Arlong Park, maps of both bathymetric and geographic nature were seen, indicating Nami has a wide variety of cartographic skills. She is capable of formulating advanced equations in mere minutes to predict a precise course of action, although she usually needs to write the equations down on a physical medium when formulating them. She has the innate ability to sense changes in the weather, and can even predict the appearance of supposedly unpredictable cyclones in the Grand Line, even when running a high fever. This attribute proved useful during Nami's one-on-one "fight" with Eneru, where she managed to deflect several of the Rumble-Rumble Fruit user's lightning-based attacks using only Thunder Balls from her Weather Forcer. It could be assumed that after the timeskip her navigation skills have greatly improved due to her study of the New World climate with the help of Haredas. She's also an excellent thief and pickpocket, as small items, such as keys, are stolen without the victim noticing (she is shown stealing even as a little girl). This was shown before she left her village at the harbor, stealing almost all wallets from the people saying goodbye to her while running without anyone noticing before she reveals it. She now uses this skill to steal from other pirates, more often than not sneaking aboard their ship and stealing all their valuables while the rest of the crew is distracted by the fight. Weapons Prior to the events of Alabasta, Nami realized her shortcomings as a combatant due to lacking in a Cursed Fruit power or training, and her staff fighting skills are only adequate for fighting normal level pirates. Due to the imminent battle on the desert nation, she requested Usopp to make her a weapon. Usopp thus made the Weather Forcer, explaining that they do not have the monstrous strength or powers as the rest of the crew, thus their abilities would need to come from their resourcefulness and skills (hence Usopp's reliance in distance), in Nami's case her nearly unmatched skills of navigation and weather predictions. At first she read the manual the wrong way which resulted in her conjuring parlor tricks (though it seems that Usopp designed it with parlor tricks as its primary function, as he failed to realize the potency of Cyclone Tempest, and Nami created Thunderbolt Tempest herself). As the episode progressed, Nami tactfully utilized the Weather Forcer subtly without the enemy noticing her moves, always catching the opponent by surprise, which are astonishingly effective, thus sending her opponent flying through a few walls most of the time. Art of Weather Nami's fighting style is focused on manipulating the weather of her surroundings, known as the Art of Weather. She first gained the ability to manipulate the weather during the Alabasta arc, when Usopp invented a weapon for her called the Weather Forcer. Usopp seemingly created it primarily for party tricks, but she was able to combine several of its functions to create a lightning cloud and thus defeat Ms. New Year's Eve. Some time before or during the the Water 7 arc, Usopp improved the Weather Forcer with Dials, creating the Perfect Weather Forcer. This new weapon gave her even greater control of the weather, allowing her to easily pull off stronger version of the tricks she could do with the Weather Forcer as well as pull off new tricks such as creating insubstantial duplicates of herself using mist. This staff was powerful enough to allow her to wipe out an entire group of Navy soldiers and defeat CP9's Kalifa. After the timeskip, her abilities are greatly enhanced, being able to easily destroy a bar with a lightning blast that can be compared to an attack by Eneru. At the stand-off between Neptune's soldiers with Usopp, Brook, she wielded the upgraded version of the Weather Forcer with the disappearance of the balls, and now called Sorcery Weather Forcer. When the Straw Hats arrived at Gyoncorde Plaza, Nami used her Mirage Tempest to make herself appear invisible, and was able to shoot a powerful shot of wind out of her Weather Forcer. Other Techniques Though infrequent, Nami has a couple of other moves that she can use to incapacitate (in more ways than one) her opponents. * Happiness Punch (幸せパンチ, Shiawase Panchi: a joke technique that Nami uses to dispatch or seduce any male watching her bathe. She also uses this as a get-rich-quick scheme, as she charges 100,000 berries to anyone who sees her doing this. * Impact (インパクト, Inpakuto): Nami uses an Impact Dial to absorb attacks and then send them back at her opponents. This was shown only when she finished off Hotori with Gunfall. History a tragic past Nami was born on July 3 by the report navigator and a pirate on the same day of his birth the crew of his parents decided to attack a village during the battle his mother decided to put it next to a pile of rubble as she and her husband were about to fight after this will never return after the fight near Nami approaches a little girl two years Nojiko that after taking it in his arms he decided to take her by her parents but unfortunately died killed by pirates so they decide to get out of that place a boulder falls on the head and he loses his memory Nojiko remembering only his name shortly after meeting a marin survived Bellmer, who decided to take the girls with them and adopting them to the smallest called Nami Bellmer's death and imprisonment at age 8 Nami was discovered by Genzo stealing a book and take it back from Bellmer after seeing his designs will congratulate Nami lived in quel'epoca Bellmer lived with his adoptive mother 30 years and her sister Nojiko (also she adopted) 10 years one evening Bellmer showed Nami her new dress and she is furious because he was one of Nojiko but then changed Nami says Nojiko not her real sister this infuriates Bellmer that to punish the slaps after This Nami runs away crying and arrives at Genzo and tells all at age 22 Bellmer decided to become a marin a day she and her colleagues were sent to a village where the pirates were causing a lot of problems after the fight Bellmer decided it was time to die until I heard the laughter of a baby girl when I opened my eyes saw a 2 year old who was carrying a baby the woman approached the two and the little smile gave her back the will to live and then comes Arlong Bellmer kills and kidnaps Nami so small and forced to steal for 10 years = Buggy the Clown Arc Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:East Blue Characters Category: Polearm Wielders